


Peace

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Peace

Peace is an island that cannot be mapped  
Her unmoving earth gives temporary quarter  
To man who is shipwrecked and hopelessly trapped  
In suffering, pain and thundering water

Some will tempt fate; some will cling  
All will be ruthlessly washed to the wild  
So talk of the rain on this little grey isle  
But be still in its lull and glad when it’s mild


End file.
